James Pulls the Express
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James is asked to pull the Express when Gordon and Henry falls ill, but instead causes a big mistake.


**Another original Thomas story, this time it's "James Pulls the Express" Enjoy and comment.**

It was early in the morning at Knapford Station, and lots of people were waiting for the Express to arrive.

Sir Topham Hatt was in his office when the stationmaster came in.

"I'm afraid we have trouble sir." he said. "Gordon has fallen ill, and there is nobody else to pull the Express."

"That's not a problem!" laughed Sir Topham Hatt. "We always have a backup. Go tell Henry to pull it."

"I'm afraid we can't do that either sir. Henry is doing a very important cargo run this morning."

Just then, the station phone rang. On the line was Henry's fireman.

"Henry is sick sir. It must be either the coal or trouble with his fire. He can't do the cargo run."

"Bother!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

By now, there were more passengers on the platform than ever before, and it was nearly time for the Express to arrive.

"Why not let Thomas pull it?" suggested the stationmaster.

"Thomas is too small to pull the Express, but he can do the cargo run. Go call his driver, and tell him to be ready. I'll go get James ready at Tidmouth Sheds."

Sir Topham Hatt soon arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. James was the only engine in the sheds, as all the other engines were doing their important jobs.

"Where's Gordon and Henry sir?" James asked.

"They are both ill and are at the Works to get better. I need you to pull the Express. It's a very important job, and you are the only other engine to pull it."

James was very excited. He hadn't pulled the Express for a very long time.

Meanwhile, back at Knapford, the passengers were complaining that the Express was late.

"I need to get to my meeting fast!" said a man.

The passengers were cross, but when they saw James arrive with the Express, they had no more reason to be cross, and started to board James.

"Now remember James." said Sir Topham Hatt, "you must pull the Express very quickly. These passengers have important places to go."

"Yes sir!" whistled James.

Soon, all the passengers were on-board. The doors slammed, and the conductor waved his green flag, meaning that James was ready to go.

But then, it happened. James took off... without the coaches! What a big mistake!

The stationmaster didn't notice the missing coaches, not even Sir Topham Hatt, but the passengers did. They were now crosser than ever before.

James puffed along happily through the countryside.

"This is the best day of my life!" he tooted.

As James whooshed through the stations, passengers shouted and waved, but James didn't even notice.

"Pulling the Express is fun!"

As he wheeshed across the line, people kept waving and shouting, but like before, James didn't listen. He just kept going and going.

Then, he came to a red signal. That meant there was **DANGER**. The driver applied the brakes and stopped the train.

But there was no danger!

"Why is the signal red then?" asked the driver.

They soon found out why. A signalman came over to them.

"Hello James." said the signalman. "Where are your coaches?"  
Just then, James gasped.

"I forget the coaches!" he exclaimed. "Now everyone will be cross at me!"

"How did that happen?" asked the driver. "I recall James was coupled up to the coaches before we left."

"You better go back to Knapford before even more trouble occurs." explained the signalman.

"Come on James. We better head back."

James sadly and slowly puffed away.

Back at Knapford, the passengers were **BEYOND** cross. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt how bad of a railway it was, and also how bad he was too.

When James puffed in, Sir Topham Hatt turned crossly to him.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" he boomed. "All you've done is cause severe confusion and delay!"

"I'm sorry sir." moaned James. "I must have forgotten to get coupled up, and took off by accident.

Soon James was coupled back up to the coaches, and the conductor once again waved his green flag.

This time, James pulled the Express without any problems.

But what happened after that?

Well, it's a long story, but I should tell you, in a short way, because it's really important.

 _The passengers still were cross at James because his silly mistake made them late for their important jobs, and all of them demanded a refund._

 _Sir Topham Hatt was not impressed. He locked James up in the shed for three weeks because of what James did._

 _Until Gordon felt better, Bertie the Bus took the Express passengers, who still were cross over what happened._

 _And to this day, James hasn't been allowed to pull the Express._

But when Gordon and Henry fell ill again several months later, another engine was needed to pull the Express. I clearly know who it was, but if I tell you who, it will spoil another story.


End file.
